Codiciosa muerte
by Kixtarb812
Summary: El lich, obtiene un poder que puede ahora, no solo traer la muerte a Ooo, sino a cualquier mundo o universo que desee, con este nuevo poder podra incluso traer muerte a la lejana Equestria.
1. Prologo

Bueno, para empezar esta sería mi primer fanfic, quise crearlo de un Crossover entre My Little Pony: FiM y Adventure time, with F&J y…., dejare que lo descubran por ustedes mismos.

**Dissclaimer: My Little pony FiM tiene derechos reservados a nombre de Hasbro, como de igual manera Adventure Time es propiedad intelectual de Cartoon Network, a su vez subsidiaria de Warner Brothers, de la misma forma que Green Lantern es propiedad intelectual de DC comics, también subsidiaria de Warner Brothers.**

¿Qué? ah, ya vieron que otra serie participara en este crossover… si lo sé, apesto para los Cliffhangers, pero bueno, no siendo más, empecemos, ooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooohhh.

* * *

En este universo, realmente es muy difícil encontrar algo que realmente pueda amenazarlo, ya que cuenta con la protección de un cuerpo de selectos individuos que lo resguardan, individuos que se le otorga el poder de una de las armas más poderosas que puedan existir en dicho universo, pero para ser digno de esta, el individuo tenía que pasar una prueba, en la cual debía hacer frente a aquello que lo aterrorizara desde lo más profundo de su alma, pero no solo enfrentarlo, ser digno de dicho poder significaba superar ese terror, para así una vez haber logrado tal hazaña, ser digno de tal poder, de representar esa luz, de ser parte de esos ángeles protectores de brillo esmeralda… ser un Linterna verde.

Conformado por un grupo de ahora de más de 7200 miembros a lo largo del universo, el cual se sectoriza en 3600 zonas, y organizándose por 2 linternas cada sector, este cuerpo actuaba como una especie de vigilantes universales, los cuales, respondían a su vez, a los sabios Guardianes del universo, un antigua raza de seres, de los cuales incluso, se podría decir que pudieron haber visto ese fenómeno en el cual todo lo que vemos ahora comenzó, y nosotros lo denominamos simplemente como un Big Bang. Estos ancianos seres de piel azul, cuentan con un poder casi rozando la omnipotencia y al mismo tiempo, con una inmortalidad virtual, aunque claro, debemos tener en cuenta que para ser seres que no cuenta con nuestras mundanas necesidades, como ellos las definen, de comer, beber y respirar, ese estado les es solo parte de su naturaleza, como ellos la describirían, perfecta. Esa misma naturaleza les hace pensar que ellos, los cuales han visto y vivido casi el mismo tiempo que este universo, los haga merecedores de ponerle orden, todos dirían estar de acuerdo en esa decisión, de no ser que en los últimos años, decisiones tomadas con cierta arbitrariedad, o como las definiría cualquiera que haya presenciado tales actos, sin emociones de ninguna clase, hayan perdido esa admiración que recibían de los integrantes de su cuerpo de vigilantes. Pero más que eso, esta también el hecho que dos individuos de aquella raza tan sabia, hubieran atentado contra todo el universo, y que a pesar de eso, los demás guardianes los defendieron a pesar de que ellos habrían obrado mal. Muchos dijeron que realmente estaban demostrando ser solo una raza ególatra y narcisista que más que ser guardianes por vocación, lo eran solo para sentirse superiores a las razas que decían proteger.

¿Pero estos dos seres realmente que habían hecho para arriesgar de tal manera a este universo, el cual cuenta con un formidable grupo de protectores? El primero en hacer tal acto, se le conocía como Krona, un ser el cual sus deseos de conocimiento lo llevaron a arriesgar, no una, sino varias veces toda la existencia conocida dentro de tal universo, simplemente no podía vivir con el hecho de desconocer que hubo antes del comienzo de todo, lo cual no hizo, ya que hace poco tiempo, el Linterna Verde, Hal Jordan, había superado con su anillo, algo que los mismos guardianes del universo no pudieron concebir, había podido matar a un guardián del universo, lo cual muchos dijeron que fue el poder de su anillo, otros dijeron, que realmente su anillo fue sobrepasado por esa emoción que le daba su característico poder, que realmente la voluntad de Jordan en ese momento, había sido capaz de lograr tal hazaña, haciendo de su anillo solo un canalizador de tal poder. Poder el cual, al ver los demás Guardianes, decidieron que tal poder amenazaría al universo, así que delegaron a Jordan de su poder y puesto. Pero todos los que estuvieron presentes en esa hazaña aseguraban, que los inexpresivos y faltos totalmente de emociones guardianes, había sentido por primera vez aquello que prácticamente despreciaban, una emoción, la cual no era más que miedo.

El segundo en atentar, fue Scar, un guardián que según su idea de paz y orden, era el eliminar todos esos agentes que eran propicios al caos en todo el universo, lo cual significaba, erradicar toda la vida en él. Con un cuerpo de lo que él llamaba, linternas negras, seres que una vez sintieron el frio de la muerte, y que de alguna forma, volvían desde ese mundo, el cual era conocido por no tener retorno, casi logra cometer su objetivo, de no ser por esa última resistencia en la tierra. La cual lo elimino e, irónicamente lo había hecho sentir ese poder el cual profetaba.

Ambos cuerpos inertes descansaban en la estrella que se caracterizaba por su brillo esmeralda, el cual, era debido que era el cuartel general del cuerpo de protectores del universo, deseo de sus hermanos guardianes, al mismo tiempo que dicho deseo, producía, malestar e incomodidad en los linternas que pasaban por ahí, los cuales se sentían traicionados al ver que los guardianes valoraban más a unos genocidas, que al héroe que lo había dado todo por el universo. Pero ahora había alguien más en Oa, no era ni guardián ni linterna verde, lo cual ya era mucho decir. Este ente, ni si quiera pertenecía a este universo, había llegado recientemente, al principio pensó que sería un nuevo mundo para sucumbir en su retorcida versión de paraíso, pero habría observado en la tierra de este universo a seres de magnifico poder, como a ese denominado hombre de acero, los cuales lo hubieran detenido sin problemas, es decir, un adolecente humano ya la habría vencido dos veces, ¿que podría esperar contra un ejército de súper humanos? Pero esos cuerpos inertes le dibujaron en su calavérico rostro, una macabra sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo, de alguna manera, sus cuencas carentes de ojos, parecían representar una enfermiza emoción, mediante su brillo verde, el cual difería del verde de los linternas, no por representar seguridad, sino por casi emular a la misma muerte. Un cuerpo no le ofrecía poder, pero si conocimientos importantes, conocimientos acerca de un ejército, el cual, por un azar cruel y enfermizo del destino, parecía estar hecho para él, ya que sentía que más que su poder, su conexión por su placer lo estremecía de manera obscena. El segundo cadáver, también tenía también tenía vastos conocimientos, como no tenerlos, si todo lo que había hecho en millones de años de vida, era por saber más y más acerca de este infinito universo, pero que en esta oportunidad, no tenían valor para aquel repugnante ente, no, solo le interesaba el poder que quedaba en lo que parecía, un inerte cuerpo. Si, ese poder agregado al suyo lo hacía tener más oportunidades de alcanzar aquel mórbido sueño en cualquier mundo que se lo propusiera a sí mismo, pero no lo haría de esa forma, el ejercito que contemplo anteriormente lo obsesiono a tal grado, que lo haría resurgir una vez más, ya no sería solo Ooo, sería también este nuevo universo y cualquiera que deseara. El Lich tenía ahora el poder de traer de su retorcida imaginación, aquel corrupto paraíso con el que añoraba, ahora el Lich, era imparable.

* * *

Bueno,para ser prologo esta largo, y si, tampoco mencione nada sobre MLP, pero como piloto, quiero que me digan, ¿mi estilo es demasiado lento? porque para serles sincero me gusta ser algo detallado en esto de la narracion, y tambien disfruto de los fics que son asi, pero si creen que me estanco mucho describiendo una situacion, avisenme, y procurare ser mas breve en mis narrativas. No siendo mas... como adelanto...

Celestia siente que algo va mal, no en Poniville, no en Canterlot, ni si quiera en Equiestria, pero mas alla, algo se aproxima con deseos de muerte...


	2. Capítulo 1:La muerte nos acecha

Bueno, para empezar... MAS DE 20 VISITAS, DIOS, SOY UN ROCKSTAR... bueno, volviendo en mi, como lo habia dicho, en esta ocasion voy a compensar a los Bronis y Pegasisters que esperaban algo de Equestria en el prologo, si, este capitulo se centra mas en esta tierra de bosques y animalitos tiernos, pero tambien tendra reacciones de alguien de Ooo, y de alguien... dejemos que el suspenso comienze.

**Dissclaimer: My Little pony FiM tiene derechos reservados a nombre de Hasbro, como de igual manera Adventure Time es propiedad intelectual de Cartoon Network, a su vez subsidiaria de Warner Brothers, de la misma forma que Green Lantern es propiedad intelectual de DC comics, también subsidiaria de Warner Brothers.**

Bueno, no siendo mas, CAMARAS, LUCES, ACIOOOOOOOOOOOON.

* * *

En una lejana tierra, la cual se encontraba en un apacible universo, o claro, esa podría ser la palabra con la que se definiría, ya que no poseía un cuerpo de protectores como el anterior, no los necesitaba, solo esa tierra habría sentido males que la llegaran a amenazar, pero igualmente, sus residentes y digna soberana, había logrado diezmar a todo aquel que simbolizara algún riesgo o peligro para esa tierra. Pero esta vez, sería diferente, algo nunca antes visto.

Una risa se oía de fondo, no algo que normalmente en esta tierra, simbolizara alegría inocente, no era la risa de alguien que estaba por obtener algo de esta tierra sin importar las consecuencias. Imágenes de prados erosionados, árboles y plantas marchitos empezaron a pasar frente a sus ojos, luego empezó a ver ciudades como Manehattan, o Fillydelphia, las cuales se mostraban en ruinas, con sus respectivos habitantes convertidos en unos cuerpos sin vida, algo que ya la estaba estremeciendo, lo que siguió no fue mejor, ahora las ruinas que se le presentaban eran las de Canterlot, vio varios cadáveres de ciudadanos y guardias, tal vez era enfermizo pensar que ahora la aristocracia de Canterlot terminara de la misma forma, que los humildes guardias, pero era cierto.

Lo que le siguió fue algo que le hacía desear parar ya desde los más profundo de su alma, era la sala del trono, los cuerpos sin vida de varios guardias ya la estaban hiriendo bastante, pero ver esos tres cuerpos ya era una tortura, la princesa Cadence yacía en una esquina de la sala del trono sin vida, a un lado de su esposo, que debido a la posición de su cuerpo, trato de protegerla, esfuerzo inútil, tal vez romántico, pero trágico sin lugar a duda. El tercer cuerpo de la sala del trono la terminaba de destrozar totalmente, la princesa Luna se encontraba también en ese estado, no quería ver más, no podía, deseaba con todo su ser que esto terminara, pero le faltaba una imagen más por ver.

Ahora veía las ruinas de lo que parecía, fue un pueblo pequeño, pero que ahora, no era más que grandes pilas de tablas rotas, cuerpos y cuerpos de ponis era lo único en lo que se concentraba, le habían llamado la atención lo que parecía una familia de granja, la cual eran una yegua anciana, un corcel de gran tamaño, e incluso soltó una lagrima por la imagen de la pequeña potrilla que yacía con ellos sin vida, algo totalmente desgarrador. Adentrándose en lo que quedaba de pueblo, pudo ver lo que hizo incluso perder sus más remotas esperanzas, yacían en el suelo una pegaso de crin larga y rosada, parecía que huía, y una poni terrestre de crin rubia, a su vez que tenía un sombrero vaquero al lado, todo desgastado, parecía por su pose, que trataba de enfrentar a esa cosa que había causado tanto dolor, esfuerzo noble, pero inútil. Más adelante encontraría más cuerpos que incluso, agudizo mucho más su agonía.

Adelante encontró a una unicornio blanca de crin purpura, la cual estaba totalmente destrozada a causa de que, lo que llamaría su Boutique, le había caído encima, acercando se a ella, noto a otra pequeña unicornio, que parecía casi una copia pequeña de la primera, lastimosamente también sin vida, en la parte superior de este montículo de escombros, se encontraba otra pegaso, de pelaje aguamarina y crin multicolor, era indudable que peleo con valentía, pero no fue suficiente. Era muy doloroso, trato de ver a otro lado, solo para encontrar a un poni terrestre de pelaje y crin rosados , era extraño, la conocía por tener una crin esponjada y algo irregular, ahora además del hecho de estar muerta ahora, también su crin estaba lisa y opaca. A su lado estaba el cadáver de otra pequeña pegaso, estaba parecía también, como la anterior pegaso, haber tratado de enfrentar a tan terrible abominación, está de más decir el resultado.

Decidió a pesar del indescriptible dolor, dirigirse a la plaza del pueblo, acá encontró algo que la desconcertó, logro divisar una enorme lámpara antigua de color negro, parecía casi del tamaño de una de las torres del castillo de Canterlot, en esta se encontraba una figura de pie, algo que calmo y tranquilizo a la ya torturada víctima de esta enfermiza visión, al acercarse a ella, noto algo más, al lado de esta figura, estaba un cadáver más, este le recordó el dolor de lo que estaba presenciando, era un pequeño dragón bebe, de escamas purpuras, le extraño un poco encontrarle con un traje ajustado de color rojo con algunas partes negras, pero se centró más en el dolor de ver a quien fue una vez su hijo, en el piso sin vida. Su último trauma lo llevo al ver a una unicornio de pelaje purpura y crin en varios tonos oscuros, reírse en voz baja, no cabía duda, era su pupila, pero parecía más un cadáver, que todos los que había visto hasta entonces, pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba de pie, y se movía?

Esta figura finalmente voltea a verla, le dice algo que le da el peor de los escalofríos:  
- Hermoso, ¿cierto? – Decía con cierta sátira en su tono – Esta es la belleza a la cual nos ha llevado LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA.

Al terminar de decir esto, la princesa Celestia despierta de tan horrible pesadilla, se encontraba sudando y respirando de manera fuerte después de tan horribles visiones, caían lágrimas de sus ojos, era inevitable, nada había logrado afectar de tal manera esas tierras, nunca se había podido imaginar, que algo pudiera matar a toda Equestria.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa? – Preguntaba uno de sus guardias, el cual había entrado como acto reflejo al oír a su soberana gritar, era inevitable, se había contenido durante todo el tiempo que había contemplado tal visión.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño – Respondía la soberana, debía mantener su puesto como dirigente y protectora demostrando fuerza y serenidad, pero, ¿Cómo se puede estar tranquilo después de presenciar tales visiones?

-¿Esta segura?- pregunta el guardia, sabía que de muchas de las cualidades de su soberana, la paciencia era una de ellas, y más aún, en gran medida - ¿No quisiera hablar sobre eso?- simplemente era enorme la curiosidad por saber que pudo haber alterado a la Princesa de esa forma.

-No hace falta- responde cortésmente – Estoy segura de que lo olvidare en la mañana, mejor descanse- Respondía con gran serenidad, recuperando la calma que la caracterizaba.

-Está bien princesa, que descanse- responde el guardia y se retira a su posición.

Celestia ahora trataba de olvidar aquellas perturbadoras imágenes, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, la imagen de su pupila en estado de putrefacción sonriéndole cínicamente la había impactado demasiado, al igual que ver todo su reino abatido por quien sabe que mal. Trataba de decirse a sí misma que era un sueño, lo cual en teoría era cierto, pero ¿Por qué?, sabía que los sueños no eran más que representaciones de experiencias pasadas, pero en sus miles de años de vida, no recordaba haber visto algo tan atroz. Se le pasaba por la cabeza incluso que aquellas leyendas, las cuales decían que los sueños en realidad premoniciones que lo que en un futuro cercano pudiera ocurrir, tenía razón, que tal vez esas desgarradoras visiones, pudieran ser una advertencia.

No, era ridículo, Equestria había enfrentado varias eventualidades a lo largo de su historia, más en recientes tiempos, pero que de pasar algo así, los elementos de la armonía serían capaces de detener, nunca fallaban. Se repetía a si misma dicho pensamiento, pero, ese temor aunque reducido, se encontraba ahí. Trato de dormir una vez más, esperando que no pasaran de un sueño, tales atrocidades.

* * *

En un rincón de un universo paralelo, o, más exactamente, una habitación, un ser de dos dimensiones, pero, de un poder casi omnipotente se muestra preocupado.

-OH NO, OH NO- Repetía constantemente dicho ser, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pero con una preocupación muy evidente en su bidimensional rostro- NO, NO- Repetía de nuevo.

En sus visiones, veía ciudades y reinos destrozados, muertos de todas las clases y especies, era algo que sabía no debería ocurrir. De hecho, hace poco una vez ese despreciable ser casi lo logra, pero por la valentía de un chico y su perro, lo evitaron, con un gran precio, pero lo lograron. Pero, ¿Serian ellos capaces de repetir tal hazaña?, no parecía probable, es decir, el Lich tenía ahora más poder, mandarlos a ellos a detenerlo, era mandarlos a una muerte segura.

-¿POR QUE TENIA QUE LLEGAR AHÍ?, HABIAN MILES DE UNIVERSOS EN LOS CUALES HUBIERA SIDO CONDENADO SIN NINGUNA CONSECUENCIA - Se gritaba a si mismo dicho ser, con una evidente rabia. Era obvio que estaba teniendo una visión similar, a como la había tenido la gobernante de un reino, muy, muy lejano, pero a diferencia de ella, sabía que dichas visiones se cumplirían – Debí ser más atento, debí haber prestado atención a donde lo estaba enviando – Se decía a sí mismo, era obvio que sabía del poder adquirido poder del Lich.

Este ente empezó a recordar esa ocasión, como el junto a ese perro, observaban como un niño ebrio del poder de una corona mágica, destruía su mundo de felicidad, lo cual era muy lamentable, el solo ver como desesperadamente trataba de ayudar a su perro, el cual se convertía en un criatura de horrible aspecto, hasta que el perro junto a dicho ser, pidió un deseo, el cual estaba en su alcance y obligación cumplir dicho ser.

No recordó el deseo, era lo de menos, pero sí que las consecuencias de dicho deseo, lo dejaban junto a ese ser conocido como el Lich, pero esa habitación que representaba su mundo, se regía bajo la regla de que no existía la muerte, entonces ¿Qué seria del ser que era, profesaba y deseaba muerte?, no tenía cabida ahí, así que decidió mandarlo a cualquier universo, simplemente lo que quería, era sacarlo de su habitación, de su mundo, cualquier universo serviría.

Si tan solo hubiera puesto atención, el estaría en alguna clase de infierno recibiendo su merecido castigo, y sin posibilidades de volver a atentar contra Ooo, contra ninguna tierra, pero la realidad era otra. No solo ahora sabia del poder, lo tenía, e incluso ya sabía cómo usarlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo el que hiciera su jugada, para que no solo Ooo, sino cualquier mundo que deseara, fuera una representación de su imagen y semejanza.

-Prismo, realmente lo arruinaste, es decir, arruinaste todo, realmente… todo- se decía a si mismo dicho ser, con un tono de arrepentimiento.

* * *

En el castillo donde gobernaba la soberana princesa Celestia, esta se encontraba en su sala del trono pensando aun en aquella mórbida pesadilla, había tratado de pensar en otros asuntos, pero esas impactantes imágenes, simplemente seguían ahí, la tenían distraída, desvelada, cansada.

-Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta cortes, al mismo tiempo que preocupada la soberana de la noche, la princesa Luna, al notar a su hermana en ese estado.

Esto la tomó por sorpresa - ¿Qué?... ah, sí, estoy bien hermana ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- decía la soberana en un inútil intento de fingir que no le ocurría nada.

-Lo digo porque no te ves bien- decía la soberana de la noche con un tono de voz casi materno- estas muy distraída, te quedas pensando que quien sabe que, y estas descuidando tus labores, esta no eres tu- decía con una gran ternura su hermana – Por favor Celes, dime que te pasa.

Le era imposible mentirle a su hermana después de oír esas palabras, incluso la hicieron sentir gran remordimiento por haberla hecho pasar tanto tiempo en la luna - …solo es un sueño que tuve anoche, fue algo aterrador – Responde resignada Celestia.

-¿De qué trataba este sueño? – La curiosidad que había tenido el guardia al oír la misma respuesta la noche anterior, también invadió a la Princesa de la noche, era claro que conocía muy bien a su hermana, y de la misma forma que el guardia, sabía que era muy difícil hacer que Celestia sintiera miedo, y más aún, que ella admitiera que algo era aterrador.

-Es…,- imágenes de aquel sueño todavía se mantenían frescas en su memoria, era una tortura verlo la primera vez, de la misma forma que era revivirlo de nuevo- …no, es muy… difícil hablar de ello.

-Entiendo- decía la oscura alicornio con comprensión y resignación – Pero, esperare a que estés lista, - decía con la misma comprensión – pero, cuando lo estés…, no te dejare en paz hasta que lo sueltes - Decía en tono burlón Luna, sacándole una tierna sonrisa a su hermana, la cual le confirma también que sería así.

- Bueno…, ahora iré a descansar, creo que también deberías hacer lo mismo hermana, estoy segura que te sobrepondrás, simplemente, eres la soberana Celestia – Decía su hermana, pero ya no en tono burlón, sino con algo de admiración, lo que hizo que Celestia despejara su mente de aquellas imágenes que la habían perturbado la noche anterior. Se disponía a seguir con sus labores, hasta que una voz conocida, la alerto desde las sombras.

- Que ternura, casi me hace llorar- Decía este ser de manera burlona hacia la soberana Celestia -¿Quién diría que la estirada Celestia tenía sentimientos? Eso es nuevo.

No cabía duda de quién era esa voz, no parecía ser cierto que escapara, pero lo había hecho. Al reconocer al dueño de esta voz, se preguntó así misma ¿Acaso lo que soñó tal vez si era de alguna manera premonitorio? ¿Acaso el responsable de tal barbarie, sería él? No, estaba loco, pero no sería capaz de hacer algo tan macabro, ni si quiera en sus más retorcidas fantasías el haría algo así, lo suyo no era la muerte, era el caos.

- ¿Qué quieres Discord? – Decía Celestia desafiante – Acaso al escapar, ni si quiera intentas traer caos, ¿sino te resignas a ser encerrado de nuevo? – de nuevo con tono desafiante le decía a ese ser que empezaba a salir de las sombras.

- Por favor Celes, me ofendes, ¿realmente crees que soy así de aburrido? – Decía este ser, de aspecto de extraña quimera – Creí que el hecho de tener menos responsabilidades, te habían alivianado, y hacerte ver un poco el mundo de la manera genial – Decía Discord, con tono burlón, recordándole que ella ya no era su carcelera, no, ya no tenía ese poder.

- Te lo digo de nuevo ¿Qué se te ofrece, Discord?- Decía Celestia con tono mucho más autoritario.

- Está bien, rayos, en serio no puedo creer que dures miles de años sin que te relajes – Respondía refunfuñando – Si lo que quieres es conocer el motivo de mi "visita" – haciendo el gesto de las comillas en la última palabra – Es preguntarte algo, lo cual como soberana, estás en tu deber de responder.

- Solo tengo deber de servir a mis súbditos- decía de nuevo con un tono autoritario al caótico ser- algo que en tú no eres.

- Tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero…- decía de forma pausada Discord- a pesar de tener la misma edad en este mundo, yo he estado la mayor parte como una decoración de tu Jardín, no he visto todo el aburrimiento que debieron pasar generaciones de ponis a tu servicio, y…- decía de nuevo de forma pausada- tu hermana tampoco creo que pueda responderme, es decir, también estuvo fuera de casa en ese viaje el cual le entregaste de forma algo… forzada.

- Dime que quieres saber y vete de aquí – responde de forma iracunda ante el ofensivo comentario de Discord, era obvio que esto la había herido profundamente, le dolía en serio haberle dado tal castigo a su hermana, a pesar de que había obrado mal, era su familia, no necesariamente merecía eso.

- Esta bien, sabes, no debes ser así de ruda – Respondió mofándose Discord de la reacción que había logrado sacarle a la serena Celestia – Lo que quiero saber, es que anoche vi algo que de alguna manera me preocupo, es decir, me preocupo a mí – resaltando esa última parte – pero en fin, mi pregunta es ¿Qué sabes sobre algo conocido como la noche más oscura?

Al momento de oír las últimas palabras, Celestia sintió como un escalofrió recorría a lo largo de su lomo, le volvió a la mente el momento final de su pesadilla, las palabras que le habría dicho una Twilight Sparkle que parecía más muerta que viva.

**Flash back**

- Hermoso, ¿cierto? – Decía con cierta sátira en su tono – Esta es la belleza a la cual nos ha llevado LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA.

**Fin del flashback**

-Y, ¿bien? – Presionaba Discord por una pronta respuesta de aquella soberana, a la cual le volvían a la cabeza esas impactantes imágenes –Tú me pediste hace un rato ir al grano, ahora espero lo mismo de ti.

- N.., n.., no sé de qué hablas – respondió una Celestia que trataba de disimular el miedo que no solo le había causado aquella pesadilla, sino también, el hecho de que Discord supiera de algo que había visto hace solo una noche, y de la cual no le había querido comentar a alguien, todavía le era difícil asimilar tales atrocidades que había presenciado.

- Por favor Celes, como lo había dicho antes, tenemos casi el mismo tiempo en esta tierra, no puedes disimular que no sabes de esto, tu voz te acaba de traicionar – Decía de forma calmada Discord – Así que te pido que como un favor a un viejo amigo, o algo parecido, dime que sabes acerca de esto.

- Como te había dicho antes, Discord, no sé nada acerca de esa noche más oscura – Reafirmaba Celestia, tratando de retomar su posición autoritaria – Pero, te devuelvo una pregunta a ti, ¿de dónde oíste algo como eso?

- Bien, creerás que estoy loco, quiero decir, mucho más de lo que tú crees. Yo me definiría más como un espíritu libre – Divagaba Discord – Pero, como espíritu libre que soy, tengo mi mente abierta a varias cosas, como que los sueños nos tratan de decir algo, y lo que vi anoche, se sentía más real que un sueño cualquiera.

- ¿Sueño? – Respondía Celestia con un tono de nuevo autoritario, pero que igual dejaba ver curiosidad por lo que decía Discord.

- Si, sueño, lo que ves mientras duermes, y aunque no lo creas, jugar a las estatuas es como tomar una muy larga siesta, tengo miles y miles de esos, pero este, para serte sincero, me asusto como a un potrillo – Decía Discord, el cual empezaba a cambiar el tono conforme decía esto, a uno que reflejaba de entre tanta locura, algo de sinceridad.

- Pero, acaso esa muerte, ¿no es algo que te anime?, es decir, está relacionada con el caos que tanto te gusta difundir – Decía inocentemente Celestia, la cual no había medido sus palabras.

- Oh, Celes, se ve que tu temor al caos te ha tenido en un alto nivel de ignorancia acerca de este – respondía de manera condescendiente Discord – Es necesario el factor de la vida, para que este fluya como un efecto en cadena, y aunque para llegar a ese resultado, se crearía un caos excepcional, después de eso, no habría nada, solo… silencio – Explicaba Discord hasta que reacciono tardíamente a algo que Celestia había dicho –Un momento, tu como sabes que la muerte estaba envuelta en este sueño que tuve, es decir, no la había mencionado para nada.

-¿A…,a…,a que quieres llegar Discord? – Decía Celestia esta vez en un tono exigente.

- Esta bien Celes, tomare eso como a que no sabes más que yo respecto a eso…- Decía Discord en su típico tono burlón –Parece que por alguna extraña razón, tuviste el mismo sueño… y si, se cómo te sientes, a mí también me da escalofríos tener algo en común contigo – Esto último lo decía al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus brazos como si se estuviera congelando.

- Creo que es inútil ocultártelo ya – Decía resignada Celestia – Sí, tuve un horrible sueño en el que oí de esa llamada noche más oscura, ¿pero cómo supiste…- se veía interrumpida Celestia.

- Por favor, era muy obvio, cuando le dijiste a tu hermana acerca de ese "mal sueño" que tuviste, no le tome importancia, claro, también me sorprendí al enterarme que la magnífica Celestia, había visto algo que la había asustado, pero al ver tus reacciones acerca de esa noche más oscura, fue muy fácil de deducir – Decía Discord alardeando – Es decir, todo esto es imposible que no pueda causarle miedo a alguien, y sin contar del hecho de que si supieras algo acerca de esto, no titubearías tan notoriamente. Pero, concentrándonos en lo importante, los sueños no suelen ser tan crudos como este, ni tan reales, pero… el hecho de que hayamos soñado algo similar…

- ¿Te refieres a ver bosques y ciudades en ruinas? ¿O a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Equestria… muertos por quien sabe qué tipo de mal? – Decía Celestia.

- OK, realmente soñamos algo muy similar – Decía Discord – Pero lo realmente importante, es que esto no es solo un sueño, es como si esto estuviera alertándonos sobre algo que puede amenazar nuestros intereses.

- ¿Nuestro intereses? – Respondía intrigada Celestia.

- Si cariño, nuestros intereses – Respondía de forma altanera Discord – Rayos, esa cosa sí que te asusto, ya que veo que la falta de sueño te está afectando.

- Si lo que te preocupa es que esto nos sobrepase, te recuerdo que tenemos tanto los elementos de la armonía, como el poder del amor de mi sobrina Cadence –Decía con confianza Celestia.

-¿Es en serio? – Preguntaba Discord – una cosa es que corran peligro Canterlot y Ponyville, pero esto va más allá, esto definitivamente necesita de más que arcoíris y corazoncitos para poder superarse.

- ¿Entonces que propones? – Responde y a la vez pregunta Celestia.

- …, No lo sé – Responde resignado Discord – Lo único que sé es que grandes problemas se avecinan a esta tierra, así que esperare a ver si algo sospechoso ocurre, hasta entonces, mantente alerta – Decía Discord con un tono que incluso pareciera que se preocupara por Celestia, para luego retirarse de la misma manera que había entrado.

- Loco – Se limitó a musitar Celestia, pero sabía que entre esa locura, había mucha verdad, Discord dentro de sus disparates le confirmo que aquella horrible pesadilla, era más que eso, que algo tarde o temprano iría a Equestria, y que causaría un mal muy terrible, y que de alguna manera, su pupila, Twilight Sparkle, estaría involucrada. Sería una locura tomar alguna precaución por algo dicho por un loco, pero algo le decía que no era así, bueno, no estaba del todo loco.

Lo más prudente que cruzo por su cabeza fue programar una visita a Ponyville, quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, que Twilight seguía descubriendo las maravillosas bondades de la amistad, y no estudiando alguna clase de medio oscuro, que pudiera acarrear tan atroces consecuencias. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar, que su sueño no fuera más que eso, que Discord solo estuviera siendo el, solo un loco. Simplemente, esperaba no ver a su querido pueblo bajo ese terrible mal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un universo alterno, un viejo Guardián renegado, el cual se encontraba refugiado de sus hermanos, ya que no solo les había llevado la contraria, hace poco, también había salido de su control, en un intento de ellos de moldearlo a su semejanza estéril de emociones. Se encontraba simplemente contemplando el paisaje de este inhóspito mundo que lo alojaba, hasta que algo lo saco de su concentración.

-No puede ser – Decía con un gran tono de asombro este guardián – Los habíamos derrotado ya, no puede ser posible – Decía de nuevo, el cual sentía como una horrible sensación familiar le recorría – Los destruimos a todos, a todo lo referente a ellos, tanto como la naturaleza nos permitió, pero es imposible que regresen - continueba mientras tomaba vuelo hacía un rumbo desconocido.

-Tengo que evitar que algo así ocurra de nuevo – Decía con gran determinación, la cual también reflejaba el no importarle ser buscado por una de las razas más poderosas del universo – Esto no volverá a ocurrir, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Y... bien, ¿Que me dicen?, este capítulo por su contenido se me hizo dificil tambien por el tiempo en el que lo escribi, asi que las actualizaciones se tomaran como mínimo una semana, asi les pedire en esta ocasión paciencia, ya que lo que viene... WOW, sera algo fuerte.  
Gracias flipo12 por tu apoyo, aunque no fue tan dificil, es decir, la historia general ya la pense, tome el consejo de uno de mis escritores favoritos y deje que la historia creciera de un pequeño evento, y de ahi en adelante se fuera desarrollando de manera natural, asi que esto me lleva en la cabeza bastante tiempo, pero ciertos momentos son los que se me complican, asi me tomare bien mi tiempo para no estancarme y tener mínimo una actualización semanal.

Asi que, HASTA LA BYE BYE.


End file.
